Butters loves Kenny
by niabitimon
Summary: Butters x Kenny. Drama/Romantic love story. Gay/Yaoi.


Butters kneeled in the living room tied up ready to give up with life and bleeding heavily. His father grounded him again. But this time it was for a good reason. He thought back about his friend Kenny and wondered about him …..

….

 _A couple of months ago at the end of the day I was walking to my last class from my locker getting books (Technology), as I was going by another class, Cartman jumped out at me from nowhere._

 _I screamed. "Oh, hamburgers!"_

 _Eric then punched me in the balls because I didn't do what he told me to do the other day - steal Stan's new iPhone 6 for him._

 _He was jealous because he only had an old-school flip phone and Stan had always had a smartphone - since he was eight - and now he had his fifth phone, all new and updated. And Cartman had just got his phone last year while Stan had been through 5 phones in only eight years._

 _I didn't steal his phone because I was sick of always doing what Cartman says just because he threatens to beat me up if I don't._

" _You stupid a$$hole, Butters!"He began punching me and then Kenny - who was in my class - turned him around, grabbed him by the collar, and punched him in the nose._

" _Oww, my nose!" The blood started trickling down his face. "You're gonna regret this, Kenny! I'm going to kick both of your asses for f***ing doing this!"_

 _After he left, Kenny helped me up. "You okay?" He asked me, his voice muffled from the parka he always had pulled up around his face._

" _Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving my a$$, though."_

" _It's okay."_

 _He smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling._ _ **That must be why so many girls fall for him,**_ _I had thought to myself._ _ **His eyes …. It's like you can see his soul through them. They're like a beautiful, mysterious deep sea ….-**_

" _Do you want to hang out later?"_

" _G-gee, Kenny … I don't know if my dad would let me … H-he'd probably ground me …"_

" _Screw your dad. It's bullcrap that he always grounds you for not doing anything wrong. Just text him and tell him that you're staying after."_

" _I-I don't know … If he finds out that I lied to him, he outta be r-real mad at me …. and anyways I d-don't have a cell phone."_

" _You can use mine."_

 _So I used his phone to call my dad and I told him I was staying after to take a test that I didn't have time to finish in-class._

 _After school ended, we walked together outside._

" _S-so, w-where are we going?"_

" _Just for a walk. Is that alright?"_

" _Yeah. O-ok."_

 _So we walked for a while and just talked. Kenny talked about his friends and I just talked about my classes._

" _I've got a C- in math …. my dad's going to kill me i-if I don't raise my grade by the end of the quarter."_

" _I've got an A+. I'm acing that class. Do you need help? I could come to your house and help you with your homework."_

" _O-okay …. I'd really appreciate that Kenny … and again I really appreciate what you d-did earlier."_

" _Yeah yeah it's ok. I just don't like seeing you get hurt ….. Cartman's become a real asshole."_

 _I thought back to Eric in elementary. Even back then he was starting crap and acting crazy. He should have stayed at Juvenile Hall that time that he found out Kyle was having a party at that Mexican Place and locked me up in that underground hideout and fooled me into believing that a meteor struck the earth ….._

 _Nowadays he wasn't that much different. He lost his baby-fat and now has a six-pack from working out constantly and he was also head of the high school football team. But he was still the same jerk who used to bully me into doing everything he said._

 _Everyone else wasn't really too different, either …. Stan and Kyle were still best friends and Kenny … was still the Kenny I knew back in Elementary …. he was still the only person who wasn't a complete butthole._

 _I looked at him. He was … beautiful. He was more than a foot taller than me and he was skinny. Not too skinny though … but he didn't have abs, either. But he was really strong - both mentally and physically._

Kenny's point of view

…

Kenny sat in his room, wrapping his arms around a fluffy pillow thinking about Butters and that same day … _  
I was so pissed when I saw Cartman lay his hands on poor Butters. Who the f***is that pri** pushing Butters around like that? Butters has always done everything Cartman tells him to and he goes and does that?_

 _I swear someday I'm going to beat the everliving s*** out of him if he doesn't cut the bull****._

 _I looked down at him. It was a somewhat chilly autumn afternoon. I was fine in my parka but Butters looked a little … chilled._

" _You cold?" I asked him._

" _No … I'm f-fine." He started shivering lightly. I wrapped my arm around him._

 _ **Wait, what am I doing? I'm not gay ….. or am I ?**_

 _ **No … I can't be … Look at all the girls I've had! Look at all the**_ _ **straight**_ _**pornos I've read!**_

 _ **I can't be gay …..**_

 _I began to feel a bit awkward until I seen him smile sweetly at me._

" _Kenny, w-why are you always nice to me?"_

 _I looked down at my feet. "I like you Butters. I think you're different from all those other a$$holes. You've got a heart."_

 _Butters blushed._

" _Aw, geez, Kenny, I'm not that nice."_

" _I think you are."_

 _We stopped walking. I looked into his eyes for a long time._

Butters thoughts: _And then he reached down, took my hand, and kissed me._

 _I blushed like crazy. I felt a spark the moment his lips met mine._

 _Then it was over._

" _K-kenny …." I looked at the ground feeling giddy._

 _Neither one of us said anything._

 _We started walking again, with his hand still in mine. He walked me to my house._

" _So, I guess I'll see you later .." Kenny said._

" _Y-yeah, o-okay."_

 _There was a pause._

" _B-bye, Kenny."_

 _I walked into my house and closed the door._

…

Kenny: _I walked back to my house._

 _ **Oh shit, I really f***ed up ….**_ _**why'd I have to kiss him? What's up with me, I've never kissed a guy before! I've never even had thoughts about a guy or even looked at homo porno. But I felt something with Butters that I never felt with anyone before ….**_

 _I shook my head._

 _ **But,**_ _ **why**_ _ **?**_

 _I walked into my house. My mother was setting up the table. My little sister was helping her and my father was sitting on the couch having probably his second or third beer. My older bro was still at practice but would be home at any moment._

 _I went upstairs and wondered to myself why I was having these feelings for Butters …._

…..

 _I was taking a walk during the weekend and I happened to pass Butter's house. It seemed empty. I thought about the moment we shared a few days before …_

 _I ... kissed tons of girls before … but all I really felt was a boner when they kissed me. But when I kissed Butters, something stirred deep inside me …._

 _ **I should at least visit him,**_ _I thought to myself._ _ **It doesn't look like anyone else is there anyways.**_

 _I knocked on the door._

" _O-oh, hi, K-kenny, come in."_

 _I sat down on his couch. "I came by to check in …. see how you're doing."_

" _I-I'm fine, thanks …. but I'm a little lonely … my mom and my dad left last night a-and never came back …. they usually d-do…"_

" _That's horrible … Hope they're okay .."_

" _Y-yeah .."_

 _It was silent for a bit until Butters put his hand on my thigh._

" _I really appreciate your concern, K-kenny," he said, staring at me._

 _I was a little turned on. "No problem."_

 _He slowly moved his hand up my leg and began to rub my package._

" _Butters, what are you d-doing?"_

 _He began to kiss my neck. I moaned._

" _How would you l-like me to give you a little s-surprise for being so nice?" he asked._

 _My eyes widened. I was a little scared - me, Kenny McCormick, the guy who gets all the girls, basically a male whore, who reads Playboy every day basically - was scared of little Butters._

 _I mean, I never seen him act like this! It was scary!_

Butters: _I wanted Kenny and I wanted him now. It never occured to me until he kissed me the other day. Before then, I always liked girls. It was weird … how fast I changed my sexuality … I don't know, you might say I was just horny, but I felt something for Kenny the first time he kissed me and I wanted to feel it again._

 _I stopped touching him and kissing him for a moment and looked in his eyes._

 _ **Do you want this too?**_ _I asked him through my mind._

 _ **-Yes**_ _he said. My eyes widened. I was scared now. He had just communicated with me telepathically._

 _ **Oh my god! C-can you read my …**_

 _ **-Yes I can read your mind.**_

 _ **B-but how?**_

 _ **\- I don't know. I never did this before or even studied it … have you?**_

 _ **No … n-not ever that I can think of ….**_

 _He kissed me._

 _ **-Shall we continue?**_

 _ **O-okay …**_

 _He picked me up and carried me into my bedroom._

 _ **Ohh Kenny~ give it to me**_

 _ **-Your a$$ is so tight …**_

 _ ***blushes* I'm a virgin**_

 _ **-Feels like it**_

 _I spent the best night of my life in there. I fell in love with Kenny._

 _ **K-Kenny … I t-think I'm in love with you …~**_

 _ **\- Hehe. Many girls have told me that after/when I banged them**_

 _I heard the door open downstairs._

 _ **Kenny, s-stop …**_

 _ **-Am I being too rough?~**_

 _ **No I heard the downstairs door open - I think my father's here!**_

 _Just then, my bedroom door opened. My parents were there._

" _Butters, I- JESUS CHRIST!"_

 _My mother screamed._

" _GET OUT!" I yelled._

 _My mother ran downstairs, crying. My father left quickly behind her._

" _YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR, YOUNG MAN!"_

…

Kenny: _I was scared shitless. I put my clothes on and left out the window. I cared about Butters and didn't want to leave him like this …. but I heard a long time ago how bad Butter's dad beat him once and I didn't want to stick around for that to happen to me._

 **I haven't seen him since. Right now, I'm just lying in bed. It's been almost a week since I've seen Butters. The poor bastard has probably been in his room all this time ….**

 **I need to go visit him.**

I got out of bed and left quietly out the house.

It was 8:30 PM. His parents were probably in bed already.

When I got there, I heard screaming. I rushed to the window of the living room. I saw Butters tied to the couch, naked. His father was beating him with his belt.

"DAD, _**PLEASE**_ STOOOP …" He was wailing.

"No you're going to take your punishment! I'm going to keep beating you each night for two months for this!You knew what you had coming for you but, oh no never listen to me, huh? Well now you're going to take it!"

Kenny was enfuriated. He burst the door's hinges by using his shoulder.

Butter's dad was in shock. This gave Kenny 2 seconds to punch him in the balls.

His father went down. Kenny grabbed the belt that fell out of his hand and stuck it in his back pocket. He then punched him 5 times before leaving him on the ground.

He rushed to Butters who was losing blood quickly and was whimpering.

"Butters, stay with me. You're going to be fine. Stay conscious, don't leave me, you hear?"

He flipped open his cell and called 911.

The ambulence arrived in five minutes.

"Butters, they're here. They're here. You're going to be okay. I'm going with you to the hospital okay? Everything's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. You're dad's going to be fine. I'm going to take you far away from him and you're going to get a restraining order. He's never going to hurt you again. Stay with me, Butters. You're going to be just fine."

…..

Butters: I woke up in the hospital. A nurse was giving me a shot.

"Owwww that huuuuuurts," I said. "Everthing h-hurts ….."

"Leopold, I'm Niomi, your nurse. You're going to be just fine. You have stitches in your back so be careful. You're going to be in here for a while until you heal. Your father is okay, too. Your boyfriend has told us everything and as soon as your father's better he's going to go to jail for a long time.

"But don't worry - everything going to be just fine."

"W-where's Kenny McCormick? Is he h-here? I want to see him …"

"He's out in the waiting room. I'll go get him," she said.

In a minute or so, Kenny came in. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Butters, how you doing?"

I gave him a long hug. Tears streamed down my eyes. "Everything hurts … I remember everything …."

He rubbed my back in the little spot where I wasn't bruised. "Shh ...I know I know … he's going to jail for a long time …. you don't have to worry about him because he's gonna go to jail as soon as he's better. Your mom and I are going to get us all a restraining order against him. She's divorcing him. But don't worry about that now - just try to get some sleep."

"Can you get a hold o-of her and tell her I'm fine?"

"She's here too. I'll tell her."

He kissed my forehead and left. Just then the sleep medicine kicked in.

…..

I was in the hospital for two weeks until the doctor said it was okay for me to leave. My father went off to jail during the first week I was there. My mother got a divorce.

The day before I was to leave, Kenny visited me.

"I love you, Kenny."

"I love you too, Butters."

We kissed. I paused. "Do you want to live with us?"

"What?"

"Do you want to move in with m-me and my mother? I can search for a job as soon as I can w-work again and you can live at my mother's house until we save up for an apartment. We can start a l-life together," I said.

"I don't know …. do you think your mother would let me?"

"Yes. I talked to h-her before and she told me she thought y-you were perfect for me and that she was happy for us. She has known you since w-we were little and she knows your home life isn't so great so she said you could stay with us until we had enough m-money to buy an apartment together."

"Okay. I will. I'll move in with you and I'll get a better job. We can buy an apartment and save up our money once we're there. We're still going to continue school of course but we'll work out of school. Once we've got the apartment, we can start saving again and then we can buy a house."

"Oh, Kenny!" I hugged him.

In a year, we saved up enough money to buy an apartment. We lived there. We lived there for five years until we saved up and bought a house. After we graduated, I went to college but Kenny didn't(it was a college that you drove to. We bought a car). Our house was in South Park but it was a little farther away from where we grew up. It was a little small but we fixed it up.

That's where we are now. We're going to adopt a child soon and start a family. We are soulmates and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives.

I love him and he loves me.

The end


End file.
